missgrandslamfandomcom-20200213-history
MGSO World 2010
MGSO World 2010, the 5th MGSO World pageant, was held at the Crown of Beauty Theatre, Sanya, People's Republic of China on October 30, 2010. Ekaterina Zakharchenko of Ukraine was crowned MGSO World 2010 by outgoing titleholder Leah Marville from Barbados at the end of this event. Ekaterina Zakharchenko is 1.73 m, she won the title at aged 21. Result 2010 Placements Continental Performance Continental Best Performance *Africa: Emma Wareus of Botswana placed 10th *Americas: Anabel Sosa of Mexico placed 4th *Asia-Pacific: Yuwaret Rueangsri of Thailand placed 2nd *Caribbeans: Aiasha Gustave of St. Lucia placed 7th *Northern Europe: Ekaterina Zakharchenko of Ukraine placed 1st *Southern Europe: Giada Pezzaioli of Italy placed 5th Miss Grand Slam Continental Face Nominees ::The most beautiful girls in each continent, each region will send one girl to compete the coveted title "Goddess Face" in the grand final." Contestants Perfomance in Miss Grand Slam ::Only those who made a top 15 placements or won any special awards would be listed ''. 2010 Performance Top 5 *MGSO World 2010, Ekaterina Zakharchenko of Ukraine placed as '''82th' *1st Runner-up, Yuwaret Rueangsri of Thailand later won "MGSO Most Valuable Miss" and placed as 20th. *2nd Runner-up, Nicola Mimnagh (Scotland) finished as 25th. *3rd Runner-up, Anabel Sosa (Mexico) finished as 107th. *4th Runner-up, Giada Pezzaioli (Italy) finished as 24th. Top 20 *Fatima Triguero (Spain) won "Continental Face Southern Europe" and placed 83th. *Mariann Birkedal (Norway) placed 15th. *Emma Waldron (Ireland) placed 9th. Contestants Perfomance in Miss World *1st Runner-up (Thailand): Top 25 *2nd Runner-up (Scotland): Top 25 *4th Runner-up (Italy): Top 7 Top 10 *St. Lucia: Top 25, Continental Queens - Caribbean *China: Top 5, Continental Queens - Asia & Pacific *Botswana: 1st Runner-up, Continental Queens - Africa Top 20 *United States: Miss World 2010, Continental Queens - Americas *Russia: Top 25 *Norway: Top 7, Miss World Top Model *Ireland: Top 5, Continental Queens - Europe, Miss World Talent *Puerto Rico: Top 25, Miss World Beach Beauty *Venezuela: 2nd Runner-up Historical significance *'Ukraine' made her first winner with only 2 placements in 5 years, her last placement was made by Lika Roman who was placed 17th in 2007. *Countries that placed in the top 20 the previous year were Italy (from 14th to 5th), Mexico (from 12th to 4th), Puerto Rico (from 3rd to 19th), Russia (from 6th to 14th), Slovakia (from 15th to 12th), Sweden (from 16th to 18th). *'Thailand' placed her highest ever (2nd) in the pageant. *'Scotland' placed her highest ever (3rd) in the pageant. *'Italy' placed her highest ever (5th) in the pageant. *'Mexico' has the longest streak of placements from 2006 to 2010, made one top 20, one top 10, one 1st runner up, one 3rd runner up and one winner. *'Russia' placed for the third consecutive time. *'Italy', Puerto Rico, Slovakia, Sweden placed for the second consecutive time. *'Ireland' last placed in 2006. *'China', Thailand, Ukraine, USA last placed in 2007. *'India', Scotland, Spain, Venezuela last placed in 2008. *'Botswana', Moldova, Norway, St. lucia, Zimbabwe placed for the first time in the 5 year history of the pageant. *Northern European delegates dominated the top 20 for the second consecutive time with 6 placements. Gallery Mw2010hotpicks.PNG|MGSO World 2010 Top 20